The Legend of Spyro: A New Arrival
by Shadowriser609
Summary: Trent was ready to end his life one night, but instead of dying he gets transported to the Dragon Realms. What awaits him in this new world? Will any of the dragons find out about his past? And will a returning evil mean the end of the world? Read and find out. Note: HTTYD crossover is only due to dragon species and nothing else. Also will contain some Spyro x Cynder. Rated: T
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Trent's POV-

I was walking through the alleyways of LA when a police car pulled out in front of me. At first I was confused as to why that was, but then they turned on their signature lights and I knew immediately what I had to do. "Somebody most have sold me out" I said to myself under my breath. I grabbed my things and began to hightail my way out to the alley. It isn't easy being on the run, especially for as long as I have. The last time I felt I could stop running was before the 'incident' occurred. Now isn't the time to explain that though, I have to keep moving.

I reached the end of the alley and began making my way toward the park. 'This is it,' I thought, 'today is the day they finally catch me.' Once I reached the park, I could hear the cops get out of their car and begin to pursue me on foot, a common mistake. I can easily outrun them, but I chose to conserve my energy for the longer chase, seeing as how these chases were the only activity I saw in my life. I managed to get far enough away from them so I could duck into a bush. I rubbed mud and dirt on my skin and clothes to mask my scent incase the K9 unit was called in. After about an hour or so of ducking under police patrols, the cops finally gave up their search, another close call.

Once the cops cleared out of the park, I made my way to one of the ponds. I sat down on a bench and looked toward the pond, taking note of how much night time I had left before sunrise, about 7 hours. 'I can't keep doing this,' I thought, 'Sooner or later they will catch me and make me pay for something I haven't done.' "WHY! WHY DID YOU DO IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. After my sudden outburst, I sulked back down in the bench I was sitting in. I just couldn't take this anymore, my childhood was stolen from me and I am being framed by a dead man for a crime I never committed. 'I should just drown myself,' I began thinking, 'it would be better than getting caught and tried for something I know I'm innocent for. At least this way I will know I will die knowing I did no wrong.' I stood up, content on one goal, and began walking into the pond, ready to just end my life. As my head submerged I fought every survival instinct I had that was telling me to swim to the surface. Finally after 20 seconds of struggling I began to start succumbing to my straining lungs, I opened my mouth and took a breath, knowing it would be my last. My sight faded into blackness and I went unconscious.

-A few minutes later-

I woke up on the floor of a big room with bookshelves everywhere and a big hourglass right above a big pool of liquid in the middle. Am I dead? Suddenly I saw a figure, hold that….a dragon, reading a book on the other side of the pool. I struggled to get up; I needed to know where I was. Then it hit me, this place looks familiar somehow. I stood up and walked toward the dragon. When I got to within a few feet of him, the book he was reading closed and flew away, allowing me to see his face. 'This doesn't make sense,' I told myself, 'how am I in the Chronicler's realm?'

"I see you're awake." The Chronicler spoke.

"Yeah," I said, "You could say that." One thought arose in my mind and took over my train of thought. How did I get here?

"If you're wondering why you are here, you should know I have no idea either." The Chronicler said. "But I do know a way to make you able to blend into the world you're about to enter." As he was speaking, I began to take note of his features. In Eternal Night, The Chronicler was much older than he is now. I then made a realization; I am talking to Ignitus, the former fire guardian. Then it hit me, I was entering the Dragon Realms. "Since you are new to this world, you have the choice of what species of dragon you wish to be," Ignitus continued, "You do not have to be vocal on your choice, you just have to think hard about the type and hold on to that thought, when you wake up you will be the form you desire." I knew instantly what dragon I wanted to be.

"Ignitus," I said, "thank you."

"Before you leave, I would like to know what your name is." Ignitus stated.

"My name is Trent," I said, "Trent Davis." After I said these words, my vision faded to black and I was unconscious again, but this time I felt safe, knowing the world I was about to enter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Trent's POV-

I woke up in the middle of the forest. I looked up and noticed the night sky above me. 'Well I guess I'll see if I held on to the form I wanted' I thought. I walked for about 3 minutes before I reached a stream. I took a quick drink of water and allowed the water to settle. After the water calmed down, I leaned my head over the water and stared at my reflection, a night fury's face was staring back at me. Ignitus was right. I began going over my abilities in my mind, warning myself not to use my plasma shots due to the sheer power they had. I don't need any unwanted attention. I tested my echolocation and it worked just as I expected. Then I opened my wings and shot into the air.

Now that I was up in the air, I began teaching myself flying basics. I took care not to push myself to hard, it was my first flight after all, and I didn't need to crash. I did a few passes over where I was, then began to do more complex maneuvers like barrel rolls and loops. After I taught myself how to fly in a strait line, I flew up into the sky trying to see how high I could go. Once, I felt I was high enough I began my dive and heard the iconic night fury screech as I dived toward the ground. I pulled out of my dive, and flew at tree-top level at speeds I never thought I would ever reach. After I slowed down I made my way back to the stream I started my flight at. When I reached the stream, I flew around the area, looking for a place to make camp at. After a few minutes of searching I found a cave and decided it was as good a pace as any. I landed and scraped the trees outside for firewood. I set up a small campfire and lit it. 'There,' I thought, 'now I have a camp I can return to for safety.' I put out the fire and began to hunt for diner. I found a group of deer about 20 yards away from my cave. I sat in the bushes and watched, waiting for my chance to ambush. Then I saw one of the bucks walking away from the other deer and toward my position. He stopped 20 feet in front of my bush. 'Now.' I told myself. I pounced and killed the deer with ease. I then carried my kill toward the cave. Once I reached my cave I sat down and relit my fire. I then began to eat the deer. Best food I've had in years. After I ate I noticed sunrise approaching. I put out my fire and shot a beam of plasma at the rocks below me so I could make my bed. I laid down and began to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Spyro's POV-

Me and Cynder woke up in the valley of Avalar after saving the planet from breaking apart. I stood up and began rubbing my head. I had a massive headache.

"So," I said while still rubbing my head, "we did it."

"Yeah," Cynder replied, "we did." Cynder then got up and began walking toward me. She rubbed her head on the side of mine, this helped relieve my headache as well as made my heart race. She then stopped and walked 2 feet away from me. "Do you think we should head back?" She said looking back toward me, "The Guardians should know that we succeeded."

"Sure," I replied, "We should make it back before the end of tomorrow judging by where we are right now." Cynder then nodded and we both took off for Warfang. We didn't talk much during that flight; I think we were both just too tired to do so. As night approached, we started looking for a place to land.

"How about that cave right there?" Cynder asked.

"It's as good a place as any." I replied. We landed and walked inside. Cynder went to look for fire wood while I went hunt. I brought back a deer for us to share. When I got back to the cave I found Cynder standing over the fire wood as if she was waiting for me to light it. I lit the fire and we ate the food I brought. Once we finished our food, we began to prepare to sleep.

"Spyro," Cynder began, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied. Just before I went to bed however, I heard a faint growl behind us. Cynder and I got back up and looked in the direction of the growls. We just saw two eyes just staring at us out of the darkness.

-Trent's POV-

Yeah I was growling a little, I mean when someone enters your house without permission it would kind of set you off. As night began to fall, I stopped growling and stepped into their campfire's light. Both dragons were stunned to say the least; I guess it was because they never saw a night fury before. I sat down next to the campfire and calmly stared at them.

"Who….what….are you?" Spyro asked me.

"My name is Trent," I told him, "Mind telling me why you didn't ask to enter my cave earlier this evening?" I made sure I was calm as to not seem disrespectful but firm enough to tell them I was being serious.

"We're sorry," Cynder said, "We have been flying all day and we needed a place to stay before we left for Warfang tomorrow. My name is Cynder and this is Spyro." Gesturing to him. "If you want us to leave now we can, it would be no trouble."

"No, no," I replied, "You two may stay however long you like. I was about to leave for the night anyways. Just make sure that next time, please make sure nobody lives in the cave you plan to camp in." I let out a small chuckle as I began to walk out of the cave. As I exited the cave I heard Spyro call out to me.

"Wait before you go, would you want to come to Warfang with us?" He asked, "We never have seen a dragon like you before, and I'm sure the Guardians would like to meet you as well."

"I'll think about it." I replied, "Now you two get some sleep, you have a long flight ahead of you two." With that Spyro returned to the cave and laid down next to Cynder. After this, I took off. "What are the odds?" I asked myself, "Spyro and Cynder happened to find my cave just on their way back from fighting Malefor. Something tells me Ignitus had a hand in this." Once I completed my night hunt, I returned to the cave to find Spyro and Cynder sleeping like it was their first time in years. I decided not to wake them and ate my kill in peace. Once I finished diner, I decided to go to bed early myself. After all, it is a long flight to Warfang from here, and I'm going to need some sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Trent's POV-

I woke up just before dawn and looked to my two guests. They were still sleeping like rocks, the snoring was just as bad, but they looked happy together. I decided not to wake them and stepped outside to watch the sunrise. Even while not in my original world, the sunrise was always a sight to behold. This world only amplified that feeling. The dew on the trees reflected the light in a way that was too good to describe. As I was lying outside admiring the view, I heard two yawns come from the cave and footsteps coming closer. I used my echolocation to figure out it was Spyro and Cynder.

"Good morning sleepy heads," I said without turning around, "perfect day for flying wouldn't you say?"

"How did you…." They both started.

"Echolocation," I interrupted, "I generate sound waves and as they bounce off objects they act as my second set of eyes. Also by the amount of snoring you two made last night, I bet the Guardians already know we are coming." I let out a small chuckle, but only got semi-displeased faces from Spyro and Cynder. "All jokes aside though, I'll go get us food while you two finis waking up." After I said this, I got up and walked into the forest to go get us breakfast. Instead of hunting for deer, I went over to a stream and caught us some fish.

When I returned I saw Spyro and Cynder in the middle of a conversation, "….I don't see how it could be bad, I mean look at how he has treated us. Clearly he can be trusted." I heard Cynder say.

"I don't disagree with you Cynder, however, many people still think of you as the 'Terror Of The Skies' and if they saw another black dragon I have no clue how they would react." Spyro said, "Maybe later we could take him through the town, but I feel going straight toward the temple is the best option right now." When I heard this I knew what they were discussing. They were debating on if letting me walk through Warfang so the citizens would meet me was a good idea. I couldn't blame them. It is hard for people to let go of wrongs people have committed in the past, myself included. Cynder nodded seeing Spyro's point. After watching this unfold, I walked out of the bushes holding the fish with my mouth and claws then dropped them so Spyro and Cynder could eat. I let them eat first; after all they just defeated the hardest enemy they have ever faced, I wasn't going to be rude. Once we finished eating I asked them if they were ready to go. They nodded and we took off on our way to Warfang.

"So where are you from Trent?" Cynder asked me.

"Very far south," I replied, "there isn't much out there though. So I decided to head up north to explore the world. I heard about the world breaking up from a Cheetah scout, he told me how you two stopped the world from breaking up and saved everyone. Nice job by the way."

"So what kind of elements do you use?" Spyro asked.

"I don't," I replied. After hearing this, they both gapped for a second or two before regaining their senses.

"What do you mean you don't have an element?" They both said.

"My species doesn't use elements to fuel our breath attacks. Instead we shoot charged plasma shots to disable our foes. They are very effective." I replied. "You two want a demonstration?" They both nodded. 'Ok,' I thought, 'here we go.'

I retracted my wings and feet and plunged into a power dive toward the ground. I looked around and targeted a tree that was directly in front of me. I charged up a plasma shot and let loose on the poor tree. When the shot connected, I pulled up and looked behind me only to see a shower of splinters in my wake. After that demonstration, I joined Spyro and Cynder again. They were speechless to say the least and bombarded me with questions all the way to Warfang.

-An hour or two later-

We're here I thought to myself as Warfang became bigger and bigger on the horrizon. It was a lot bigger than how Dawn of The Dragon depicted it, but that can be expected since the game creators only wanted you to reach certain areas. Once we reached the temple, we landed and walked inside. As we walked in, I saw 3 huge dragons in the center of the room, The Guardians, conversing with a dragon fly. By hearing what they were saying I could tell they thought Spyro and Cynder had died during the fight with Malefor. The dragon fly seemed to be taking the news hard, the suddenly he looked up to us and made a beline for Spyro.

"Bro you're back," he said, "We thought you died."

"Well someone is finally happy to see me," Spyro said. Cynder let out a chuckle. "I was beginning to think you didn't care for me Sparx."

"Ah shut up," Sparx replied. Sparx then flew over to Cynder and said, "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"I was my pleasure Sparx." Cynder replied. Once that happened, Sparx finally took notice of me. He flew up to me and started hovering around me trying to figure out who/what I was. I ignored him and walked up to Spyro, Cynder, and The Guardians.

"Welcome home you two," Terrador said.

"Yes, it is good to have you back," Volteer added, "however I must ask, who is the dragon next to you? We have never seen a species like him before."

"His name is Trent," Spyro answered, "he gave us shelter so me and Cynder could rest before we flew to the temple."

"I see," Volteer replied. He then turned to me and said, "thank you for taking care of them."

"It was no trouble," I said, "I'm always willing to help out those who need it."

"Yes, yes," Cyril started, "now young dragon, what species are you?"

"I am, what is known simply as a night fury." I replied. Everyone looked baffled. I think they expected me to say what element I was, but like I told Spyro and Cynder before, I have no element. I then saw Volteer get ready to speak to me.

"Ok, Trent." Volteer said, "What element do you use?"

"I don't use any element to attack. Night Furies are non-elemental dragons." I answered. This got me even more confused looks from the three Guardians.

"Surely you must use some element," Volteer began, "Maybe you just haven't unlocked it yet. For that you would need training. Come to the dojo with me, I will help you unlock your element." I facepalmed myself internally.

"Ok," I said. Me and Volteer left the room and made our way to the dragon dojo. Volteer put his claw to a stone and pushed it, suddenly 8 ape dummies appeared in front of me.

"Now young dragon," Volteer said, "let's see what element you posses." As the apes advanced, I instinctively charged my plasma shots. Once the apes were in range I let loose a volley of three blasts and destroyed that wave. Another wave appeared and I let loose a stream of plasma incinerating the group in seconds. While this took place, I noticed the other Guardians had entered the room and were looking at me with a semi-confused/surprised look on his face. 'I hope he believes my story now.' I thought. The last wave of apes appeared. This time instead of using my plasma attacks I attacked them in close quarters. After that wave was defeated, I walked out of the dojo ring to talk to the Guardians.

"Well now we know you were telling the truth." Terrador said.

"Why would have I lied to you?" I asked, "I had nothing to gain by doing so."

"We know," He replied, "But as Volteer stated earlier, we had no idea what to expect from your species and we wanted to make sure."

"You have a point Terrador," I said, "If I encountered someone I never met before I would do the same thing." After I said this I looked out the window to notice it was almost dusk.

"Now young dragon," Terrador started, "I will show you to your room." As we walked out I began to make a mental map of the temple in my mind. Taking note of where everything was. When we reached my room, Terrador walked away and I went inside. It wasn't the most spacious place in the world by other people's standards, but to me it felt like a whole house. I walked outside and saw Spyro walking toward my room.

"Hey Spyro," I said.

"Hey Trent," he replied. "So how did it go in the dojo?"

"It was ok; I showed them a less powerful version of what I showed you and Cynder earlier today." I answered.

"Is this your room?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "It's the best place I've had to sleep in years." Crap I dropped a hint. This is something I did not want to explain

"How come?" He said.

"It is a long story," I answered, "Not really something I would like to discuss right now."

"Ok. Well if you ever feel like talking to me or Cynder, our rooms are just down the hall." He said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I said. After our conversation I went back inside my room. I looked out the window one last time, seeing the sun set, and I laid down on a plasma scorched rock bed. I contained my inner child that was raving about meeting Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians and put my head down thinking about what tomorrow would bring. As I was thinking I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Trent's POV-

I was having a nightmare, scratch that….THE nightmare. Well it really wasn't a nightmare just me reliving a bad memory. It was about the 'incident.' When I shot awake I noticed some water on my face, probably was crying a little. After that experience, I walked out to the window and stared into the night sky. As I stargazed, I began to think about the events that lead me to where I am today. 'Surely there is a reason I'm here,' I thought, 'I don't believe my being here was just a fluke.' I brushed off my thoughts and walked outside my room. Once I got to the hallway, I closed my door quietly and began walking around the temple. I know I made a mental map of the rooms I passed yesterday, but the temple was huge and I wanted to see what it had to offer. I came across a few rooms designed similarly to the human classrooms I remember. I passed a gigantic cafeteria. Then I got to the training room. I decided to start up the training program Volteer had started me on yesterday.

Once the panel was activated, 8 ape dummies appeared. I closed my eyes and stayed still. I wasn't testing my fighting tonight, but rather I was testing my stealth. Night Furies are born as stealth dragons, hence why not much is known about them. I began to move slowly, echoing when I needed to in order to make sure I had sight of my enemy. The apes moved toward the center of the ring and looked around. Usually when the dojo is activated there is a dragon ready to take them on, these dummies don't expect ambushes. I waited till they were all looking away, opened my eyes, and fired a plasma bolt at the group. The apes incinerated before they knew what hit them. I quickly repositioned myself and the next group spawned. This time I bid my time, taking them down 1 by 1 with my claws. As each ape dummy fell, the other dummies became more panicked and ran in all directions. This is too easy. I slashed one across the chest, then grabbed another and slammed him into a wall, and then I tackled the last one and ripped him in half. One more wave. The last wave spawned and I decided to use my plasma stream to quickly eliminate them. As the last chucks of the dummies were burned up I halted my beam and walked out of the room.

I decided to walk outside and explore the city while it was still night time. The place is huge. Before long I found myself in a sea of buildings and streets that are almost equivalent to those of LA. I took off to get a bigger picture of the city. When I did, I saw the true scale of the place. It was about as big as Chicago, but it had the infrastructure of New York City. Every street had some form of goods or food store with in it along with other buildings, which I could only assume were apartments. 'Man,' I thought, 'this place isn't so different after all.' I landed in the plaza just outside the temple and began walking back inside.

When I entered the temple, I found that to my surprise no one was awake. I walked around the temple and found a garden area. I decided to sit under one of the trees by the entrance and relax. As I was sitting I heard footsteps approach the garden. I closed my eyes and laid down under the tree as to not alert whoever it was that was approaching. I used my echo to find out who it was; it was Cynder and Spyro. I decided to remain still, but I opened my eyes so I could observe them. I watched as they entered the garden and sat down under a tree in the middle of the garden. I figured out pretty fast why they were there so I decided to walk out. I guess I didn't pay attention to the branch next to my foot, cause the next thing I knew there was a big crunching sound under my foot.

-Spyro's POV-

-Just before entering the garden-

I woke up Cynder and told her to come with me to the garden. At first she questioned why we were going, but I told her it was because I wanted to show her something. We walked out of her room and into the hallway. Along the way, we passed Trent's room. I stopped in front of the door and thought about him for a second. 'He is a new dragon to Avalar, but how can that be? I mean he is a completely different dragon compared to other dragons' I thought to myself. 'I thought the Guardians said that all dragons in the Dragon Realms used an element, but he doesn't use any. Maybe the Guardians might have lost the information as time goes on, who knows.' I resumed my walk and caught up with Cynder at the entrance to the garden. We walked inside and I asked her to sit down next to the tree in the middle. When we got there, I was unsure of myself. I wanted to tell her how I really felt about her, and how I heard what she said at the planet's core, but my feelings were also getting in my way.

"Spyro why did you ask me to come here?" Cynder asked me. I was sweating a little, but I found the strength to answer her back.

"Cynder, I wanted to tell you that I heard what you said at the core of the planet." As soon as I said this saw her blush under the moon light. "I called you here to let you know that I l…" Suddenly, I heard a branch break and turned around. I was expecting it to be Sparx, but when I turned around I was stunned to see Trent half way in a bush instead.

-Trent's POV-

Well…this didn't go a I planned. I looked up and saw Spyro and Cynder staring at me with surprised expressions on their faces. I sighed and walked over to them to explain why I was in the garden. "Sorry to startle you two," I began, "I was just lying down when you two walked in. I'm guessing you two had trouble sleeping."

"You could say that," Cynder said, "We were just coming to relax a little bit."

"Yeah…," Spyro said, "...trouble sleeping. How about you?"

"Well, unlike you two I actually was having trouble sleeping." I said, "Being nocturnal by birth, but deciding to wake up in the day and acting like someone who isn't can really complicate your sleeping schedule." I had a small grin on my face, my lying tell. Apparently they could tell I was lying on that last part.

"So why are you really here?" They asked me.

"Like I said, sleeping schedule complications." I lied again.

"What is it really?" Cynder asked.

"Look," I said, trying to avoid talking about my past. "It isn't something I would want to talk about right now to be honest. Since we barely know each other, I feel that if I told you this, I wouldn't know what to expect from you both regarding this information." This time I was being honest.

"Ok," Spyro said. I halfway expected them to keep pestering on about it. "If you don't feel ready to talk about it, then you don't have to. I'm sure in time you'll see that we would only try to help you, but if you ever feel like talking about it then feel free to talk me or Cynder about it."

"Yeah." Cynder continued, "If you do want to talk don't be afraid to ask. I have a past that I would like very much to forget as well so I can relate to not wanting to talk."

"Thanks you two," I responded, relieved that I wouldn't have to talk. "When I do feel ready I will be sure to tell you both about it." I turned and walked away, letting Spyro and Cynder resume their business.

Once I left the garden, I noticed the sun beginning to rise on the horizon. I entered my room and laid down on my plasma torched bed. Instead of going to sleep I was thinking, 'Trust goes both ways. I know I can trust them with everything, but they don't know anything about me. Nothing about me living in the south and "venturing" up north has been true. Hell, I wasn't even born a dragon. If I told them now, I feel like I would have to start all over with them, and I really don't want to do that. I will consider their offer however, eventually I will need to tell someone the truth, and I want it to be them that I tell first.'


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Trent's POV-

After a few minutes of debating what I should do, I heard a knock on my door. When the door opened I saw Spyro. I'm assuming he wanted to chew me out for ruining his chance to tell Cynder how he felt toward her. Hey, I wouldn't blame him, but I had no idea they were coming before they got there. However, his face didn't have any signs of anger on it. Instead he looked kind of happy. He walked up to where I was laying down and began to speak to me.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm ok I was just thinking." I replied. "Also, I want to say I'm very sorry for ruining your moment with Cynder. I had no intention of doing so whatsoever."

"It's ok." He said, "I understand you didn't mean to. Anyways, the reason I came here was to ask if you would like to explore Warfang with me for a little bit. Would you like to come?"

"Sure." I stated as I got up. "It would be nice to see it when there are other people walking around." Spyro smiled and made his way to my door. When I reached the door, I followed Spyro to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Once we ate we made our way outside of the temple. As we got outside, I had to readjust my eyes because of the sun shining in my face. After my eyes got situated, Spyro and I walked toward the plaza. As we walked through Warfang I noticed many dragons, cheetahs, and moles swarm toward Spyro. It's like he saved the entire world or something.

"Spyro be my mate!" I heard one dragoness say. Spyro was sitting there speechless the entire time.

"Can I have your autograph?" A cheetah asked. I chuckled a little by the people's reaction to him. I could tell Spyro didn't like all of this attention. After a few minutes of this, people started to take notice of me. At first people were confused as to what type of dragon I was, and then they started talking amongst themselves saying things like. "Look another black dragon. I wonder what damage he will cause." I began to feel a little hurt, not enough to be shown, but just enough for myself to notice it. I decided to brush the feeling off and continue to walk with Spyro through Warfang. We passed a few shops and walked toward the city center. While on the way there, I looked into an alleyway and saw two fire dragons cornering an ice dragoness. She was bruised a little and scared out of her mind from what I could see. I tried to get Spyro to stop and see this, but he was already walking to faraway. I looked back in the alley and began trying to listen to the conversation going on.

"You payment is due," One fire dragon said, "and this time we won't take no for an answer."

"Yeah," The other fire dragon said. "So pay up." I could see terror in the ice dragoness' eyes. Not some simple I'm scared terror either. I mean real fear.

"You already took everything I own." She said with a tear in her eye. "I have nothing left to give."

"Excuses, excuses," the first fire dragon shot. "I said we weren't taking no for an answer." He then proceeded to shoot a fire stream at her, badly burning her left fore. claw. She howled in pain. That is when I drew the line. I darted into the alleyway and jumped in front of the ice dragoness. I growled and bared my teeth to them to show I meant business.

"Stop this," I began, "can't you see she has nothing left to give?"

"I suggest you step aside, monster." the second fire dragon said. "This is a private matter."

"Not a chance in hell." I replied. "Now back off or we settle this the old fashioned way." This got a reaction from the two fire dragons.

"Well if you won't leave," the first fire dragon said, "then you burn with her." Both dragons sent flame streams in our direction. On instinct I grabbed the ice dragoness and shielded her with my wings. As the fire connected with my wings, I noticed I was immune to fire. This should be easy then. After they halted their attack, I opened my wings and tackled the first fire dragon. I did a full summersault with him and as we completed it I pushed him into the wall. He hit the wall with a loud thud and slumped to the ground. The other fire dragon charged me, but before he could hit me I jumped to the wall and jumped on him as he passed by. Once he was on the ground I roared loud, louder than I have ever before, in his face.

"Now leave and never bother her again." I said after I finished my roar. The fire dragon nodded and took off running as fast as he could. The first dragon woke up and saw his partner ran. He looked back at me and took off as well. After they left I calmed down and turned toward the ice dragoness.

"Thank you," she said, "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry you're safe now." I told her. "You won't have to worry about those two ever again." I could see a small smile on her face and some tears forming on her face. "Come on, lets go to the infirmary I'm sure they will have some red gems to fix that burn and those bruises you have." She ran up and hugged and then backed away realizing what she did. After that, Spyro ran around the corner into the alleyway. He was panting hard.

"Dude where have you been?" He asked. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry I didn't say where I was," I started, "I was just helping…"

"Crystal," The ice dragoness said. "My name is Crystal."

"Thanks," I told her. I tuned back to Spyro. "I was just helping Crystal defend herself from two dragons. I was about to take her to an infirmary to get her healed."

"Ok," Spyro said, "I'll come as well." I nodded, and Spyro and I took Crystal to the nearest infirmary.

Once, we got to the infirmary, we were greeted by a mole.

"What's seems to be the problem?" The mole doctor asked.

"Crystal here," I began, "was in a struggle with some fire dragons. Can you heal her?"

"Certainly," The mole replied. "Follow me." Spyro nodded toward me, he was silently telling me that he was heading back to the temple. I nodded back. I helped Crystal walk toward the bed the mole led us to. I helped her on and sat down next to the bed. The mole left the room to go get red gems to heal Crystal. The mole came back and gave the gems to Crystal. I could see her wounds slowly start to heal.

"I'll be ok," Crystal said to me, "You don't have to stay here."

"I know," I replied, "but I want to stay to make sure you are alright. Now rest a little, you're going to need your strength." She smiled and laid her head down. I sat there and watched her go to sleep. 'She is a lot like me' I thought to myself, 'Strong, independent minded, but at the same time afraid of everything. I promise to protect her, no matter what it takes.' I decided to lay down myself, but I watched her, waiting for her to recover.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Trent's POV-

I started to notice her waking up. At first she was confused, wondering where she is, but her mind caught up and she calmed down.

"So," She said. "What is your name?"

"Trent" I said.

"That's a nice name Trent." She said. I smiled a little bit. "So what kind of dragon are you? I've never seen your species before."

"I'm a night fury." I replied. "My species hails from way down south. One day when I was flying I decided to leave my homeland and explore the world up north."

"I see," She said. "Now, Trent, I would like to know why you saved me earlier."

"I'm always willing to help those in need, but I mainly did it because you reminded me so much of myself." I said.

"In what way?" She asked.

"In a way that I try not to think about, but seeing the fear I saw in your eyes made me say to myself, 'I won't let someone else live like this.'" I answered. I could see she was comforted by my response. She began to cry what I could assume tears of joy. I put my wing over her and told her, "You don't have to be afraid anymore." She nuzzled her head next to mine. My heart began to pound faster than normal, but I didn't let it show. She stopped nuzzling me and laid her head down again. This time she stayed awake and looked at the door.

"So, Crystal," I started, "Tell me a little about yourself. Why did those dragons want things from you?"

"Well, when I was younger, my family moved into an apartment building a few blocks from the infirmary. The building was owned by those dragons' father. He was an honest dragon and for a few years we were happy. Then one day the owner was killed leaving his sons to take over the business. At first it started out fine, but the sons became greedy raised the prices to stay. Eventually we ran out of gems, so when my father and mother became ill we had no gems to heal them with." She stopped and began to cry again. "I watched my family slowly die due to those dragons' greed. When they passed, I took my stuff and left the building, but that didn't stop them from finding me and taking more of what I owned. Their policy was 'once a customer always a customer.' I tried to get them to understand my situation, but they wouldn't listen to me. They took everything I owned and ran me out of e-e-every place I st-st-stayed…." She stopped again, closed her eyes, and was crying. I put my wing over her again and held her tight.

"Don't worry," I said trying to sooth her. "I'll make sure no one does that to you again." She opened her eyes and looked to me. Then she hugged me tightly and was crying heavily on my shoulder. "I promise Crystal," I told her, "I promise." After a few minutes Crystal managed to stop crying and nuzzled the side of my head again. This time I felt calm and I returned her affection. After a few seconds we got up and exited the infirmary.

"Hey Crystal." I said

"Yeah Trent?" She asked.

"How about you come to the temple, I'm sure the Guardians will give you a spare room to sleep in, since you don't have a place of your own right now." I told her.

"You really thing they would do that?" She questioned.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure they would be more than glad to do it." I assured her. "If they don't have a spare room I'll tell them to give you mine."

"You would really do that?" She asked me.

"Yes I would." I said. After I told her this, we made our way toward the dragon temple. Once, we reached the temple we walked inside and found Terrador sitting in the main room. I walked up to him and explained Crystal's situation to him.

"Ok," Terrador said. "Volteer will show her to her room, but while he does that I want to talk to you." Volteer entered the room and guided Crystal to her room.

"So what would you like to talk to me about sir?" I asked.

"Spyro told me about how he saw those two dragons you fought run out of the alleyway he found you in. I would like to know what happened that caused you to fight those two dragons." He said.

"Well I was walking with Spyro when I looked down the alley and saw those two dragons threatening Crystal. I started walking down and noticed she was bruised across her face and before I stepped in the dragons badly burnt her fore. claw. I jumped in and asked them to back off. They refused and shot streams of fire at us. I used my wings to cover Crystal from the fire and then, seeing as how they didn't want to leave peacefully, threw the first dragon into the wall. I then roared at the second one when I had him pinned to the ground and they ran away." I explained.

"I see," He said. "You did a good thing today Trent."

"Thank you sir." I replied. After our exchange, I walked to the rooms. In the hallway, I noticed Spyro and Cynder talking with Crystal. I decided to meet up and see what they were talking about.

"So, he just brushed off the fire like it was nothing?" Cynder asked Crystal.

"Yeah, when he shielded me with his wings I honestly didn't think they would protect us." Crystal replied. Then Spyro looked up and noticed me.

"Hey Trent, did really not get hurt by the fire blast aimed at your wings?" Spyro asked.

"No, I never felt pain." I said, "It actually felt kind of nice." After I said this I noticed the sun going down. I guess they did as well.

"I would like to chat more," Cynder said, "but I'm to turn in for the night. It was nice to meet you Crystal"

"I'm going to sleep as well," Spyro said. "Like Cynder said it was pleasure to meet you Crystal."

"Thank you both." Crystal replied. Spyro and Cynder then turned and walked away. I walked toward Crystal, who was looking down the hallway where Spyro and Cynder went. When I was by Crystal's side, she turned to me and said, "Thank you again Trent, for everything."

"It was no trouble, and if you ever need someone to talk to my door is always open." I replied. Crystal smiled a little bit then entered her room. Once her door was closed I walked toward my room. I got to my door and went inside. I sat down and began to think about that day. I also thought about my feelings toward Crystal. On one hand, I feel like an older brother protecting his little sister, but at the same time I feel something more. I could describe this feeling as love, but it has been so long since I loved anyone I've forgotten how it felt. As I was thinking, I suddenly became light headed and drifted off to sleep. I guess Ignitus has more to say to me then.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Spyro's POV-

The last thing I remember was walking down the hallway with Cynder, and then suddenly we both just passed out. I woke up to find myself lying down in the Chronicler's Realm. I looked to my left and saw Cynder waking up as well. We both stood up and began looking for the Chronicler. As we looked around we saw him talking to Trent on the other side of the pool. We walked over to them, but as we got closer to the Chronicler I noticed something, this wasn't the same Chronicler that we talked to before. He looked to familiar. When we reached the Chronicler and Trent, I realized who it was. I thought he died in the belt of fire while I and Cynder were trying to stop Malefor. I felt overjoyed to see him again, so did Cynder.

"Ignitus!" We both yelled. We ran up to him and gave him a hug, he returned our hug and the we backed away a few feet.

"We thought you died." Cynder said.

"Congratulations on becoming the Chronicler" I stated. He smiled at us.

"Thank you both, but however I wish our reuniting were under better circumstances." He said. "I have called you three here to warn you about the events to come."

"What is the trouble, Ignitus?" I asked.

He sighed a little and said, "Malefor will return." Cynder and I were shocked to say the least; however Trent looked as if he already knew this information.

"But we sealed him in the core of the planet," Cynder said.

"Yes you did, but I feel dark forces are working to reawaken him, and I'm afraid that if he does reawaken, then you two alone won't be enough to stop him." Ignitus said. Trent then surprisingly spoke up.

"I thought you said you didn't know why I came to be in this world." He said. Cynder and I looked at him with confusion. What did he mean by this world?

"At the time I didn't know why you were transported here young Trent." Ignitus said. Trent just nodded. Now I'm really confused. Cynder and I turned toward Trent with confused expressions.

"What do you mean 'came to this world'?" Cynder asked Trent. "I thought you said you lived in the south before you came to Avalar."

"So did I." I said. Trent sighed.

"I'll explain when we leave, now isn't the time or place." Trent said.

"Indeed." Ignitus stated. "Now go young dragons, and prepare yourself for the events to come." After Ignitus said this, I felt groggy and passed out again. When I awoke I found Cynder already walking toward Trent's room. I got up and walked there to. When we got to Trent's room we opened the door to find him sitting down facing the door as if he was expecting us. As we walked in we noticed Crystal was sitting down in front of him. We sat down next to Crystal and Trent sighed.  
"This isn't easy for me to say, so if I pause it is for me to catch my breath." He said. I had a feeling that this is what caused him to wake up the other night and go to the garden, but I kept my suspicions to myself. "Ok, it all started about 11 years ago…"

-Trent's POV-

Me and my choice of words, I thought to myself. "Ok, it all started about 11 years ago…" I began. "Before I came to be in the Dragon Realms, I lived in Los Angelis, California. I was human being then, so I'm sorry for telling you all I was born a dragon. I was 7 years old at the time and leading a normal childhood, but one day we went to the doctor's office and I was diagnosed with ADHD, a mental disorder that some humans have. At first my parents took it well, but a few months later my dad came home drunk one night." I paused and took a deep breath. This wasn't easy for me to say, I could tell that they saw the difficulty I had. I resumed my story. "When my dad came home drunk, my mom made a comment about it saying that it wasn't a good thing for the kids to see him drunk like that. I was in the hallway of the house and my younger brother and sister were in the living room with mom and dad. My dad said that the kids would be fine and that the oldest, me, would be to brain dead to care. Mom got upset by this and began yelling at dad in my defense. My dad got angry and started shouting at mom. At this time I was at the end of the hallway about to walk in the room. As my mom and dad were arguing I noticed how angry dad was getting. He always would get angry by something while he was drunk, but I have never seen this kind of rage on him before. Something must have snapped. The next thing I know, I see him pull out a pistol and shoot my mother strait in the head." I paused again and felt tears forming in my eyes. I could see Spyro, Cynder, and Crystal start to tear up as well. "Then," I resumed. "He turned toward my brother and sister who were too shocked by what he did to move. He shot them…*sniff*…. both dead right in front of my eyes. He then turned to me and said, 'I don't tolerate differences.' *sniff*….I was so scared and angry at him, but I couldn't move while he had the gun pointed at me. Before he attempted to shoot me he picked up his beer bottle and drank another long sip. I saw my chance and I took it. I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, knocking he gun out of his hand. He threw me off of him in the direction of the gun and began to walk toward me" I took a deep breath. At this point it was taking everything I had to contain myself. I looked up to see Spyro reacting like me, but Cynder and Crystal almost crying up a storm. "As he was walking toward me, I grabbed the gun and *sniff* shot him. I got up and threw the gun on the ground. I ran toward the apartment window and ran down the fire escape. The next day I was passing a TV shop and saw the news covering the incident that happened the night before. As I watched the report, instead of finding out my dad murdered my family I cold blood, the police thought I killed every member of my family. I've been on the run ever since. *sniff* The day of my arrival, I was running from the cops inside of the LA park. I managed to lose them, and was able to relax a little. While I was relaxing, I started to ask what the point of everything was and does my life matter.*sniff* You know what is funny? That day I tried to kill myself, I just couldn't take my world anymore, but instead I was given a new start *sniff* and I finally had friends to call my own." I just could hold it anymore, I began to cry like I did the night it all happened, but instead of being alone in shame, my friends came to me and comforted me. I felt so happy, for the first time in 11 years I felt happy again.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Unknown POV-

-Core of the world, Malefor's prison-

It was hard for me to get here, but I finally arrived. I made it to the core. I saw the crystal Malefor was sealed inside and made my way over to it. When I reached the crystal, I opened my bag and pulled out a dark convexity gem. I pointed it at the crystal and a convexity beam shot from the gem into the crystal. As the crystal was being shot with the convexity beam, the ground began to shake and the crystal started glowing. As the crystal glowed, I heard a voice come from it. "I knew it wouldn't be long." The voice said. "Now to seek revenge on that purple dragon for sealing me in that crystal, I'll burn his entire world and kill everyone he loves." Then a dragon claw reached out of the crystal and grabbed the side. Malefor then used that arm to push himself free of the crystal prison. As he was freeing himself the crystal began to crack and the ground was shaking. Once his head emerged the crystal shattered revealing the corrupted purple dragon he was exposed to air. After he was free the ground stopped shaking. I was overjoyed, finally I have freed my master. Malefor walked toward me and looked around. He then noticed me, "It appears you have freed me from my prison. I would say thank you, but your thanks is me sparing your life." I was kind of disappointed when hearing this.

"Master Malefor," I said, "Surely, I deserve more than to just live. Can't I at least have one cheetah village under my control?" Malefor smiled and closed and his eyes.

"It would be fair," He started. "But before you get your village, I have a way you can help me more."  
"How is that?" I asked.

"By being target practice." He replied. He then began to charge a convexity blast and fired at me. I tried to get away, but the beam followed me wherever I went. Just as the beam hit me, I felt a sharp pain in my back and howled out in agony.

-Spyro's POV-

After hearing Trent's story, I understood why he lied to us. I feel horrible for making him talk about his past. Cynder, Crystal, and I walked up to him and pulled him into a group hug. We all had tears in our eyes and I bet we had a small river going. Once Trent calmed down a little bit we backed away to give him a little space.  
"I'm sorry for being weak guys." He said to us. "I just never had anyone to tell that to. It feels good to get that off my chest"

"You're not weak Trent." I said. "If I had a story like that I would have found it hard to explain myself."

"Yeah," Cynder added. "It took a lot of strength to say what you said." Trent smiled at us.

"Thank you all." He said. "Thank you for being so understanding." I turned toward Crystal who was still crying and mouthing inaudible words under her breath. She then walked to Trent again and hugged him. I looked to Cynder who was thinking the same thing I was. We walked out silently as Crystal was nuzzling Trent. We entered the hallway and began walking toward our rooms again.

"Hey Spyro," Cynder started, "What were you going to say to me the other night in the garden?" I was caught off guard by this question, but I figured she would ask me sooner rather than later. I sighed and found the confidence to speak.

"I called you to the garden to tell you that I loved you." I said. "I wanted to set up the perfect moment to tell you, but I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you." Cynder blushed a little and nuzzled the side of my head. We then stopped walking

"Thank you for telling me that." Cynder told me, "I'm happy for feel that way." I returned her affection and we walked to our rooms.

-Trent's POV-

When Crystal walked up to me, I thought she was hugging me as a friend, but then she kissed my cheek. She then blushed a little and backed her head away. I leaned my head forward to reach her head and I kissed her back. She then smiled at me and gave me another hug. I returned her hug and heard her whisper in my ear, "You don't have to be alone anymore." I smiled and kissed her again.

"Your right," I whispered back, "We don't." Crystal backed her head away from mine, smiled and nodded, saying yes. We then let go of each other and walked to my door. We got to the door and we walked into the hallway. "Hey Crystal," I said. "There is a beautiful garden a couple rooms over. Would you want to come with me?"

"Sure, Trent" She replied. "I would love to come."

"Great." I told her. We then began walking toward the garden. When we arrived, we found some yellow and blue flowers and decided to sit down there. We didn't say much during our time there, but we didn't need to. I just held her with my wing and she held me with hers. It was nice, scratch that…it was perfect. After a few hours it started to get dark out and we walked back to our rooms. When we made it to her room we kissed each other again and she walked inside. She closed her door and I walked to my room. When I reached my door, I felt warmth inside of me. 'I'm glad I told my story to them now,' I thought, 'not only do I feel like a heavy load is off of my shoulders, but I feel like I have a family again.' I smiled and entered my room. As soon as I entered my room a laid down and went to bed, this time out of my own free will.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Trent's POV-

I woke up with a jump. When I finally recollected myself I was on the ceiling. I was having another nightmare, but this one was different. Instead of being about my life in LA this time, I was on the Mountain of Malefor. I remember seeing Spyro, Cynder, Crystal, and I all fighting Malefor headstrong and were winning. Then, just as we were about to win, Malefor shot out a convexity beam at us. I managed to dodge it, but the others weren't so lucky. Spyro and Cynder were tossed into a pillar, but Crystal was thrown all the way to the edge of the platform we were on. I remember then attacking Malefor, but he countered and threw me into another pillar opposite of Spyro and Cynder. Malefor then laughed.

"So," He began, "did you really expect it to be that easy." He walked over the Cynder and Spyro. Once he reached them, I saw him clamp his teeth into Cynder's neck, and slice Spyro's neck and stomach with his claws. He then walked over to Crystal and picked her up in his bloodied claws. After he picked her up, he looked at me and smiled. He threw her into a stream of convexity. When she emerged, she was awake, but her scales were a deep blue and her eyes went from a brilliant green to a scarlet red. I struggled to get up, and Malefor laughed again. He then nodded to a now corrupted Crystal. She nodded back and started growling and hissing at me. I tried to snap her out of it, but she was to far corrupt. She then charged up a convexity blast and fired at me. I dodged it, but Malefor fired a blast at me and hit my wing, ripping a hole in it. I collapsed to the ground due to the pain, and Crystal and Malefor stood over me, just inside my sight range. I was on the verge of blacking out. Malefor then said, "See Trent. Your futile efforts have not only assured your world's destruction, but also gave me a new general." Malefor then chuckled and nodded to Crystal. Crystal nodded back and charged another convexity beam. I felt a tear run down my head as I came to the conclusion that I failed, and the Dragon Realms would be lost to this darkness. Crystal then fired, and that is when I woke up. I don't know what exactly made me have that dream, maybe it was because I felt unready to fight Malefor, but in the Dragon Realms nightmares have a bad habit of coming to fruition. I got up and walked to my door. I managed to forget about the nightmare for the time being, but I never completely forgot it. I walked out in the hallway to see Spyro and Cynder talking to Crystal. I walked up to them and asked them what they were talking about.

"We were just about go watch the races," Cynder said.

"Races? What kind of races." I asked.

"The dragon races of course." Spyro answered. "It's a competition where dragons young and old compete against each other as they fly though a course lined with rings."

"Sounds like fun." I replied. "I'll come, but only if I get to race." Spyro chuckled a little. "What's so funny Spyro, afraid to lose to a human?" This sparked Spyro's competitive spirit.

"No, I'll fly circles around you before you even leave the line." He retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well," Cynder started, "If he is racing, I am to." I turned toward Crystal who haddn't said anything when I arrived.

"Hey, Crystal," I said, "Would you like to race with us to?"

"No thanks Trent," She replied. "I'm a dragon that likes to enjoy the flight rather than get there as fast as possible."

"Ok." I said. Then the four of us turned and walked toward the door of the temple. Once we got outside, we flew to the racing course. There were 4 courses, marked with different colored rings, red, blue, yellow, and green. Ironically the red course was the easiest and the green course was the hardest. Spyro, Cynder, Crystal, and I walked up to the gate and Spyro paid our way in. Once inside Crystal went to go find a seat in the stand, while the rest of us went sign up for the first race. It was on the blue course. It was a series of straight a-ways with very light corners. Spyro said it was because I was still 'new' to flying. We then made our way to the course and found out we were the only three that entered. Well, the show must go on. I told Spyro and Cynder not to go easy on me. They grinned and we lined up on the start line. The stands were pack with dragons, cheetahs, and moles, mostly because of the fact that Spyro was racing in this race. We then looked to the starting tower which dropped the red flag it had and raised a green one. The race had begun. Spyro and Cynder immediately took off, but I ran to edge of the platform and jumped. I opened my wings and leveled off. Spyro and Cynder were about to enter the first ring, so I quickened my pace. I managed to catch up with them at the third ring. As we raced through the sky we held pace with each other, Cynder and I were both holding back on our true speeds to give Spyro a chance to stay with us. Once we entered the last lap however, the gloves came off. Cynder used her wind element to propel herself through the air. Once she was about a ring ahead of us I pushed myself a little harder, getting ready for the last straight. I managed to catch up to Cynder, but as we passed through the gate, I flew straight up. Cynder looked back and I suppose was thinking I was letting her win. Boy was she wrong. I nosed over and power dived through the first ring in the straight. I pulled my wings and feet in and began to catch up to Cynder. I was about to fly past her when suddenly I noticed a vapor cone forming around me. I braced my ears, and heard the crack of a sonic boom. I passed Cynder, and she tried to use her wind to gain more speed, but she was falling behind too quickly. I opened my wings and allowed myself to go subsonic. I saw the platform and pushed myself more to get there. I saw the finish and flew over it. I told them I wouldn't go easy on them. I did a quick loop around the platform in order to slow myself down. I landed and waited for Spyro and Cynder to arrive. When they did, Cynder and Spyro were panting hard. I guess they went all out as well.

"How *puff* did you *puff* do that?" Cynder asked while struggling to speak.

"My dragon body is designed for speed and agility." I said. "I just reduced my drag and it allowed me to fly faster."  
"Next time *puff* go easy on us." Spyro said. I chuckled a little. Once Spyro and Cynder could breathe air again, we left the track and went to go find Crystal. She was watching a race at the green course. As the racers completed their laps, we sat down next to her.

"So who one?" Crystal asked. Spyro and Cynder pointed at me. I decided not to say it was me myself. I never really was much of a gloater.

"He didn't even break a sweat." Spyro said. Spyro then punched my shoulder a little bit with a smile on his face. Crystal smiled and we resumed watching the race. It was between and electric dragon and a fire dragon. Apparently the fire dragon was the course champion I found out later on. As we watched them zip through the turns, I had an idea.

"I'm going sign up for this course." I said. The others looked at me surprised.

"Yeah, you might be good in straights, but these are some seriously tight curves are you sure you want to do this?" Cynder asked me.

"Hey, it will be fun." I replied. Spyro shrugged his shoulder and Cynder let it go. I went over to Crystal and whispered in her ear. "I'll dedicate my win to you." She blushed a little, and I went sign up for the race. Just my luck, I would be racing the champion. I walked back out to see the fire dragon already lined up and waiting for me.

"So you want to race me now?" He said with a smile.

"Yes I do," I replied. "Best of luck to you."

"Same for you." He replied. I took my position at the start and waited for the green flag. Just before the flag was raised I looked in the stands to see my friends cheering me on. I looked back at the tower and the green flag rose. The fire dragon and I rocketed into the sky. This was a 1 lap race. The course had 4 straights like the blue course, but it also had 6 different agility sections designed to make dragons slip up. As we entered the first straight I was right behind the fire dragon. We flew through the straight and entered the first agility section. It was an upward loop, and every time you completed one loop you gained more altitude. I had no trouble with this and soon we entered the next agility section, which was diving at high speeds. Was this course made for me? I dived down as fast as I could, but made sure not to break the sound barrier this time. I passed the fire dragon and entered the next straight. At the end of the straight I slowed down and entered the next agility area. It was a series of rings on just behind each other but one would be on the right and one would be on the left. I entered the rings and saw the fire dragon was catching up. By the time I exited the rings, he was one the 4th to last ring. We then flew into the next section which was corkscrews. The fire dragon and I had no trouble completing this as we entered the next straight. As we flew, I slowed down a little to allow the fire dragon to catch up. We were neck and neck when we entered the next agility area. This time the rings were positioned like moguls. As we completed the moguls, we entered the final agility section. It was a hairpin turn that was so tight that you would have to drive a car at 2 MPH to make it through. The fire dragon and I banked left as we pulled off the turn. We completed the turn and entered the final straight. I pushed myself to go faster and was pulling ahead of the fire dragon. The fire dragon squinted his eyes and pushed himself hard. By the time we are about to pass over the platform, we were going to have a tie. I found more strength in myself and flapped harder. I managed to pull just ahead before we crossed the line. The fire dragon sighed in defeat and we landed on the platform. I landed next to him.

"Congratulations on your win today." The fire dragon said.

"Thank you," I replied. "I hope one day we can do a rematch." The fire dragon nodded and stretched out his claw. I reached out and shook it. I smiled a little and I went to rejoin the others. I saw them exiting the stands and ran up to them.

"You need to teach me how to do that." Spyro said nudging my shoulder. I smiled and we continued walking. We got to the gates of the race arena and flew back to the temple. Once we got there however, we saw Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril waiting for us. They looked like they had important news.

"What's wrong Terrador?" Spyro and Cynder asked.

"A cheetah village has come under attack by remnants of the dark army." He replied. "I'm sending you two and Trent to go offer assistance." I nodded and turned to them. The nodded and we made our way to the door ready for to defeat the evil in this world.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Spyro's POV-

We took off around mid-day and headed for the cheetah village. When Trent, Cynder, and I arrived at the village, I saw fires burning across the buildings. The fires destroyed everything in their path, leaving many cheetahs without homes and defensive positions. Cynder and I decided to land and take out the grublins on foot, but Trent decided to stay up high. We didn't know why until the first attack. Trent dove toward a grublin group and rapid fired 4 plasma bolts from his maw. The grublins were instantly incinerated. Cynder and I landed and began using our melee with elemental attacks on an orc group. The orcs quickly fell and we moved on to another attacking group. Cynder used her shadow element to disable the group with ease. I turned toward another group and let loose a torrent of fire. Good bye orcs. Once the last groups were mopped up, I used my ice breath to help but out the fires. While I was doing this, I could see Trent and Cynder grabbing water buckets with their claws and dumping them on the other burning buildings. After we managed to put the fires out, the cheetahs started to celebrate the victory we had today. Cynder and I were happy to, but when I turned to Trent he was in deep thought. I assumed he was thinking the same thing I was. This is only the beginning. I turned to Cynder to see her nod to me and Trent. We took off and began flying back to Warfang. On our way back, I noticed Trent look a little discouraged. I flew up beside him and began to talk to him.

"Are you ok Trent?" I asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about the dark army we fought today." He replied. "I mean if Malefor was sealed wouldn't that mean his dark powers could no longer take effect on the world?" I turned away from him and began to question the same thing. Then I came to a bad conclusion.

"Do you think that he is…" I started.

"Free again?" Trent finished. "It would explain the attack, but it wouldn't explain why the force was so small."

"Maybe he hasn't fully recovered from our fight with him." I said.

"Maybe…" Trent said. He then turned to me and said, "Spyro, I would like to talk to you after we get to the temple. Is that alright?"

"Sure, that's what friends are for right?" I replied. Trent nodded and continued our flight. Once we got to the temple, I told Cynder I was going to spend a little time with Trent before I went to talk with her. She nodded and made her way to her room. Trent and I walked to his room and entered once we reached the door. After we walked inside, Trent closed the door and we sat down in front of each other.

"Look," He said. "This was only a dream I had last night and nothing more. At least I hope nothing more." I was confused; did Trent really call me in his room to talk about a nightmare? Then I remembered him being reluctant to share this kind of information with us in the past and I realized it was important.

"I'm all ears." I replied. Trent nodded and began to recount his nightmare to me. At first I was happy because we were winning the fight, but once things started turning sour, I lost any joy I had. He described how he saw Malefor kill me and Cynder then went on to explain how he threw Crystal in the well of souls. What surprised me the most was the fact of how corrupt he had described her being. Even when I turned into my dark form, I was always able to be pulled out of it by somebody I cared for. Somebody I loved. Then Trent stopped and told me that was when he woke up. I had mixed feelings about the dream he told me. After he finished I said, "I don't know what to think about this."

"I don't either to be honest." Trent replied. We sat there in silence trying to think of a reason for the dream he had. After a few minutes I ran out of ideas and walked over to Trent.

"Hey, Trent. Just because we can't figure out what this means, doesn't mean we have to let it happen." I said to him. Trent smiled a little.

"Thanks Spyro, you're the best friend I've ever had." He told me. "You promise you won't tell Cynder or Crystal right?"

"I promise." I answered. I nodded to Trent and walked out of his room. I walked down to Cynder's room and knocked on the door. She opened it with a tired expression on her face. "I said I would be here didn't I?" I asked her.

"Yes you did, but you also said it would be a short trip" She responded. I turned to her with a dumbfounded expression.

"What do you mean I said it would be a 'short trip?'" I replied. Cynder giggled a little then walked up to me and kissed me. My heart began to pound a little, but knowing how we feel toward each other made that go away pretty fast. I kissed her back. Cynder then smiled and blushed a little.

"Hey Cynder," I started.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Would you maybe want to go eat at a restaurant one night? Just us two?" I said with my head a little low.

"Sure Spyro." She said. "I would love that." I smiled and lifted my head up. Cynder then yawned and waved her claw at me as if to say goodbye. I waved back and she closed her door. I walked back to my room with a spring in my step. I had completely forgotten about what Trent told me earlier until I reached my room. I sighed a little, remembering what Trent said. I then opened my door and laid down on the bed inside. I tried not to think about it too much before I put my head on my pillow. I closed my eyes and let the world slip away.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Trent's POV-

After Spyro left my room, I decided to fly around the city. I wanted to clear my head of what I saw. When I walked out of my room I noticed Crystal in the hallway. She looked over to me and smiled. Then she began to walk toward me.

"Hey Trent." She said. "What are you doing up so late?" At first I was confused, but then I looked out the window and noticed it was night time. I looked back at her and responded.

"Ah, I was just going to fly around." I said. "I find flying at night peaceful and calming."

"Ok," She replied. "Mind if I come with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I answered. She smiled again and we began walking toward the door. I opened the door for her and we walked outside the temple. We took off and began flying out of the city. We flew side by side as we flew over Avalar. I took Crystal over the forests until eventually found a stream to get water at. We landed and took a drink.

"If you don't mind me asking Crystal," I started. "Why did you decide to come with me on my flight?"

"I guess I decided I would want to spend time with you, I mean after all you did save me from those fire dragons." She began. "But…."

"There is another reason isn't there?" I asked. She nodded and fumbled with her mouth as if trying to find the words to speak.

"I felt that I really wanted to spend time with you, and I didn't want to see you lonely." She said.

"I'm not lonely, not anymore." I replied. "I have you, Spyro, and Cynder. The best friends a guys could ask for." She sighed as if I didn't get what she meant.

"I just…I have this feeling that I can't describe when I'm around you though. It's like we are siblings, but there is something more that I feel." She said hesitantly. Then she sighed again and turned to face me, who by now was completely lost. "Trent, I love you. When I kissed you before I thought I did it because that is what siblings do to when the other is having pain, but now I see that it was because I loved you then as well." She put her head down in shame and I was speechless. I took my wing and lifted her head up to mine again.

"Crystal," I began. "I think I love you to." She smiled and shed a small tear. She then hugged me and kissed me, but this time on my mouth. I returned the kiss and we laid down under the tree near the stream. Instead of going to sleep however, we stayed up and stargazed the night away. After a few hours, we decided to take off again, and we resumed out flight. After another hour went by, we started to fly back to Warfang. We reached the temple a little before dawn and walked inside. I walked her to her room and she hugged me again. She walked inside and closed the door. I was about to walk away, but I heard a chuckle around the corner. I walked around the corner to find Sparx giggling.

"So," I said making him jump. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you're not as tough as you appear to be." Sparx said. "Although personally, I would have chosen a dragonfly, but I'm not you."

"Yeah you're not, but you were also born as an oversized light bulb either." I retorted. Sparx folded his arms and I let out a chuckle.

"You might not have been born a dragonfly, but at least I wasn't born as a black monster." Sparx said. Ok, that was a bit harsh dude. I dropped my ears and licked my mouth.  
"You got a nerve Sparx, I like that." I said with an evil grin on my face. Sparx looked confused. "I mean after all, I like to work for my food." I made a quick nip in his direction, and Sparx got the idea.

"Hey, hey, hey…" He said slowly backing away. "I was only kidding…" I moved toward him and he panicked. He flew away at full speed leaving me at the corner. I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled myself together and walled to my room. When I arrived, I opened my door and laid down on my makeshift bed. I slept feeling happy that I told Crystal how I felt.

-A few hours later-

I woke up again and walked to the main room in the temple. I saw Volteer inside reading a book. As I walked into the room, Volteer put down the book and spoke to me.

"I heard about your race." He said to me. "I congratulate you on coming first place."

"Thanks." I said. Volteer then picked up his book and began to read it again. I walked to the door of the temple and opened it. When I did though, I had no idea that this would happen. I looked around the city and everything seemed fine, but when I looked in the horizon I saw a dark shadow moving across the land. I called to Volteer and he came outside to see what I was looking out. Once he did he went back inside and got the other guardians. I went back inside and woke up Spyro, Cynder, and Crystal and we walked back to the main room. When we entered the room Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer were inside expecting us. Terrador was the first to speak.

"I have grave news to tell you." He started. "The dark army has been spotted on the edge of the horizon and it appears they are as strong as ever." Crystal was shocked and Spyro and Cynder sighed is disbelieve. "I know it has only been a week since you returned from fighting Malefor, Spyro and Cynder, but we need you to find him again while we take our forces to engage the army." Spyro and Cynder nodded. "Trent you will be going with them as well. They will need all the help they can get." I nodded and turned to follow them, but Crystal had something to say.

"I'm going to." She blurted out.

"Crystal," I began. "I appreciate you wanting to help us fight Malefor, but it is too dangerous for you." Crystal shook her head no.

"I don't care, I'm going whether you want me to or not." She replied. I sighed and nodded to her. She walked up to Spyro, Cynder, and I and we took off for Mount. Malefor.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Spyro's POV-

When we reached Mount. Malefor, we noticed a giant beam of energy flowing from the top of it. It almost looked like the mountain was a convexity volcano at first glance. We decided to land at the base of the mountain and walked through the cave systems to reach the mountain's core. As we made our way through the mountain, we fought hordes and hordes of grublins, cursed apes, and orcs. Cynder, Trent, and I fought them like we always had, but Crystal surprised us with just how strong of an ice dragoness she was. At almost every group she encountered she was able to pull off an ice-fury attack to finish them off. Once we pushed our way through to the end of the caves, Trent decided to use his plasma stream to cut down the last group as if they were never there in the first place. We walked into the core only to find the crystal Malefor was sealed in was destroyed and a convexity beam was flowing upwards through the top of the mountain. Trent let out a sigh.

"I guess he isn't here," He began. "I really wanted to teach him the dangers of playing with fire." Crystal, Cynder, and I laughed. We walked around the core a little bit, but we could find no signs of Malefor. We decided to fly to the front lines and confront the dark army with the guardians and their forces. As we were leaving however, Trent made some clicking noises, his echolocation I guess, and started charging a plasma shot. He fired at the wall to reveal another cavern. We decided to explore the cavern before we flew back to the front. While we were walking through the cavern, we encountered no resistance, but I didn't expect what we would find at the end of the cavern. Once we reached the end, we were greeted by a gigantic room with stone pillars and what appeared to be a throne in the center. As we walked inside, we started seeing an outline of a dragon in the throne. The dragon stood up and started walking towards us. He stared at us with his demonic looking yellow eyes and grinned. Once he got close enough we realized it was Malefor.

"So," Malefor began. "I see you have found my armies on the move." Trent leaned over to me.

"I guess I get to teach him that lesson after all." Trent whispered. I snickered and looked at Malefor.

"Malefor," I said, "your reign of terror across all of the Dragon Realms ends today." Malefor laughed at us.

"You really think that you would be able to stop me?" He asked gesturing over to me and Cynder. "You barely survived our last encounter." I looked at Cynder and she had a concerned look on her face. While yes we defeated Malefor before, but we lost most of our power in the process and only recently gained it back. I sighed a little, but then Trent spoke up.

"You may have a point Malefor," He began. Cynder, Crystal, and I looked at him in shock. Then he resumed, "but you're not counting on the fact that Spyro and Cynder are not alone like they were last time." Crystal then joined Trent getting what he was saying. "This time they have the two of us by their sides, and this time we all will make sure you are defeated, once and for all." Malefor chuckled.

"So you have two extra dragons," He started, "I'll take you all on, kill you, and ensure I destroy the world this time." We all got ready for battle after hearing those words. Malefor got into his own battle stance and charged us. We dodged him and we used our breath attacks of him. He halted his charge and winced, feeling the pain of his tail being singed, frozen, and then reburned. Malefor then charged a convexity beam and shot at Cynder and I. Cynder and I took off and flew around the pillars of the room, but the beams followed us wherever we go. I then had an idea. I turned back and flew toward Malefor. I passed over him barely missing him and the convexity beam hit Malefor. Cynder repeated the maneuver and as she was passing him, slashed him with her claws. We both laned and Trent unleashed a plasma stream at Malefor. Malefor unleashed his fire breath and tried to counter Trent's stream. As they were in a grid-lock, I unleashed my own fire and merged it with Trent's fire. We started winning the push, but Malefor found more power inside of him and started pushing the beam back. I dug deep and unleashed even more fire causing the beam to rocket toward Malefor. Malefor then stopped his fire and threw up an earth barrier to try to stop the blast. The earth barrier effective on my fire, but Trent's plasma cut right through the rock and hit Malefor's wing. Malefor let out a loud roar and fired convexity at Trent. Trent used the same tactic that Cynder and I used. He took a slash at Malefor as he passed. Then Malefor rolled out of the way of the convexity stream trying to dodge it. His back right foot was caught by the convexity and turned black due to the amount of heat that hit it. Malefor roared again and the room around us began to crumble and fall down around us. The mountain was tearing itself apart. Once we saw the sky again the room we were in became a floating platform and we were hovering about a mile above the ground. Malefor then charged another convexity blast and targeted Cynder and I. Just as the beam left his mouth, Crystal used her ice breath to try and halt the beam in its tracks. Malefor seemed impressed a little then increased his beams power. The beam shot against her ice and began making its way back to her. I noticed Trent jumped beside her and put his wing over her as he unleashed his plasma stream again. Cynder and I jumped besides our friends and unleashed our convexity beams. Malefor tried using even more of his power to try and halt our beam at best but it was no use. Our beam connected with Malefor and he fell on his side due to the sheer power we had. Malefor managed to stand up again coughing.

"I will not be defeated by a few mere kids," He said panting hard, "you will die here and your world will be destroyed."

"No, Malefor," I said, "this is where we defeat you and save our world from your tyranny."

"Exactly," Trent said, "while alone one of us would have fallen easily, we stand together, and when we do we are stronger than ever."

"You really think feeble friendship alone is enough to stop me," He said laughing. "You are weaker than I thought." He then lunged at Trent and managed to grab him. Before we could fire at Malefor to try to get him to release Trent he threw him into the well of souls. We all gasped and convexity began to stream through him. Malefor smiled. "Let's see how your friendship holds up against my newest minion." Trent emerged from the well having convexity lightning shooting from his sides and grinning at Malefor's words.

"What are your orders master?" He asked Malefor.

"Teach these weaklings a lesson about the real world." Malefor replied. Trent nodded and lunged at us.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-Crystal's POV-

I was too horrified to move out of the way. Seeing Trent in that state took everything from me and left me as a shell. Cynder managed to push me out of the way of Trent's lunge. Spyro jumped the other way and Trent fired a plasma convexity beam at him. Spyro managed to dodge it, but the pillar the he stood in front of was vaporized. Trent then turned to us; his eyes were slits. He then charged a beam and fired. We rolled out of the way, but the ground where we stood was obliterated. Cynder then tried to make an attack run and Trent, but he caught her in the air and threw her at Spyro, who was still dazed by what happened. Cynder collided with Spyro and they both flew into another pillar. Trent then turned to me hissing and growling like I have never seen before. I started backing away from him and eventually was backed into a pillar. I looked into his eyes and began to sob.

"Trent please," I pleaded, "you have to stop this."

"Nah," Trent said with a grin, "I think I'm good." I was in shock, but I had to try again.

"Would this have been what your mother wanted you to be?" I asked him. The smiled faded instantly off his face. Trent became instantly angry again.

"How would you know what she would have wanted?" he asked. "You never even met her." I put my claw on his head.

"You're right," I began, "I never did meet her, but I know that she believed in you. She believed you were worth something even when your father didn't." I noticed a tear in Trent's eyes. Was I getting through to him?

"Look where that got her." He said to me. "She died that night murdered by the man she loved, all because she loved me. I'm all alone thanks to that man." Trent cried a little more. I smiled and looked at him.

"You're wrong," I said to him. "You have your friends here, standing by your side," I paused a little, "and you have me. And I promised you that I would never leave you not then, not now, not ever." Trent then looked at me, his eyes back to normal. I hugged him and all the convexity energy left him. After a minute, we pulled out of our hugs and Trent turned back towards Malefor, who was in shock.

"What have you done?" He asked. Trent the growled at him like he did the last time and charged up a stream, but something was different. Along the spikes sticking out of his back he had a dark blue glow. I could tell how pissed he was. Spyro and Cynder woke up and saw him snarling at Malefor and ran to his side. I joined them and we looked at each other.

"Let's end this, guys." Trent said. We all nodded. I let loose my ice breath and Cynder and Spyro let loose a convexity beam. Trent joined in with a plasma stream and we hammered the dark master with our combined powers. The dark master yelled in pain as out breathed collided with him. When we stopped our onslaught the dark master was no more. We all cheered at our victory and took off for Warfang. We landed and everyone was happy and cheering. We all felt happy about what we did and we went to sleep that night. Well, all but one of us. I woke up in the middle of the night to see Trent nudging me.

"Can you come with me?" he asked me.

"Ok." I replied. I followed Trent outside of the temple and we flew toward the south. We landed on a small hill and he sat down.

"Crystal," He said.

"Yes Trent?" I asked him.

"I want to say I'm so sorry for what I did while under the dark master's control." He said. I opened my mouth to speak, but Trent put his claw on my mouth to indicate he wasn't done. "I also want to thank you for not giving up on me. I don't know if I would be able to live with what I would have done had you not stopped me." I started to shed a tear.

"It was the least I could do after all you done for me" I said. Trent chuckled a little bit. Then I noticed the sun was rising, it was a dawn of a new age. "Trent," I began, "why did you ask me to come out here with you?" Trent the smiled and held out a bag to me. I opened the bag to find the most beautiful necklace I had ever laid eyes on. I started to cry a little and Trent spoke to me.

"Crystal, I know we have only known each other for a week," he started, "but when I'm around you I just feel like there is no place I would rather be." I cried a little more realizing where this was going. "I called you out here to ask you one simple question. Would you marry me?" I nodded my head furiously up and down. Trent started to smile and I pulled him into a big hug, still crying my eyes out. After a few minutes we both faced the sun and stared off into the distance.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

-Trent's POV-

Crystal and I have been engaged for two weeks now and today is the day we decided to get married. I was so nervous, but I calmed down and entered the temple. As I walked in I saw Crystal standing in front of Terrador. I began walking up to her and noticed Volteer and Cyril sitting on either side of Terrador. Spyro and Cynder were standing next to Crystal, but Spyro was farther away from her than Cynder. I reached Crystal and Spyro nudged my shoulder. I smiled and turned toward Crystal. Crystal looked to me and smiled. Terrador then spoke up.

"Young dragons, do you take each other as life mates and agree to stay with each other, for better or worse?" Terrador asked us. We both nodded at each other. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife." Crystal almost tackled me in a hug and we kissed each other. Spyro and Cynder as well as the rest of the Guardians were clapping. We composed ourselves a little and began walking out the room. Just then I heard Spyro talk to Cynder. I nudged Crystal to stop walking and we watched.

"Cynder," I heard Spyro say, "I know that Trent just got married and it would seem cliché to do this, but I have to." Spryo then sat down in front of her. Cynder was confused as to what was going on. He then spoke again. "Cynder, would you be my life mate?" Cynder had a surprised expression on her face and hugged Spyro. I guess she said yes. I looked at Crystal and she nodded.

"It's about time you ask Spyro," I yelled to him. He chuckled a little bit and Cynder kissed him. I turned to my wife and we walked out of the temple to and waited for Spyro and Cynder to catch up. We turned to each other and kissed again just as they walked out. "Well did you do it yet?" I asked. They nodded and we took off. We flew north for a little bit and landed in a plain. We were there for a few hours and we decided to get back. "Well I don't know about you two," I said to Spyro and Cynder, "but today was the best day of my life. Also I want to say congratulations on your marriage and I hope it last." Spyro then nodded and turned toward Cynder who kissed him. "Now there is only one problem let to deal with." I said. Everyone looked at me with confused looks. "Who's going to be the last one to Warfang?" Cynder then immediately caught on and used her wind to zoom past the rest of us. Spyro followed her and so did Crystal. I hovered a little longer and laughed. I shook my head and rocketed off after them.

The End.

 **I want to say to everyone who read this story thank you so much. This was my first fan-fiction and I had so much fun writing this. I'm sorry for how short it was, and my next story will hopefully be longer. Until then, thanks again for dropping by. I also want to say, this story was inspired by another crossover that was made by an author named Arrowheadlock. I recommend you all go check it out.**

 **-Shadow.**


End file.
